Valentines Story
by Harry and Ginny 4eva
Summary: [One-Shot] It is Valentines day and Harry and Ginny are home with their four children. What is Ginny's Valentines present fot Harry? Rated PG-13 for some sexual situations


**Valentines Story**

**by**

**Harry and Ginny 4eva**

Harry opened his groggily in the morning of February 14 and immediately closed them again. The sun was too bright.

"Where are the bloody curtains?" he muttered sleepily.

He opened his eyes again and let them adjust to the light. He sighed, rolled over and saw his wife for eleven years sleeping soundly.

He smiled and touched her long red curls, those he loved so much and kissed her exposed neck. She sighed and rolled over so he could see her properly now.

Her eyes were closed and her soft, her rosy skin was just as smooth as it had been when he was seventeen. He kissed her forehead tenderly just as their door opened.

Harry heard, before he saw, feet running towards them before their owner jumped on sleepy Harry.

Harry let out 'oof' of surprise and groaned when he felt his son's elbows stick in his stomach.

"Sorry dad," said Brad.

Brad was Harry and Ginny first born. He was born a year after Harry and Ginny got married and brought them more joy than Harry and Ginny thought possible.

He was ten years old and was a startling copy to Harry's own father, James. He inherited Harry's jet-black messy hair and (according to Ginny) Harry's build.

His eyes however were hazel, just like both of his grandfathers. Ginny often complained that Brad does not have anything that resembles her, but Harry thought differently, he was just as jovial and happy as his mother.

"What's up B?" asked Harry.

"Oh, just came to tell you good morning," Brad said happily.

"Did you have to wake me on the process?" grumbled Ginny, who, just like Harry, had difficulties to open her eyes.

"Sorry mom."

"Stop saying sorry," said Harry amusedly.

"Sorry," said Brad sheepishly before kissing both Ginny and Harry on the cheek and running away from the room.

Ginny chuckled "Every Saturday morning…"

"Morning," said Harry before yawning and kissing his wife on her mouth "Happy Valentines" he whispered in her ear before kissing it too and getting out of bed.

Ginny smiled and stretched out on the bed. In the age of 28, she was feeling great; she had a loving husband, a house of their own, more nieces and nephews then she could count and of course – four children of her own.

They were the joy in her life, their giggles made her feel warm from the inside and every smile made her heart beat faster in happiness.

"Mommy!" a cry was heard and Ginny turned to look at the door, where her third child, her first girl, Zoey, was standing hugging her doll.

"Come here Zoey," she said and patted on the place next to her. Zoey came running to bed, her red curls flying everywhere and her green eyes laughing.

"Good morning sweetie," said Ginny, stroking her daughter's soft, milky skin.

"Mommy," said Zoey, giggling "Did you know tha daddy is in di kitchen wit' his u'derwea'?"

"Is he?" asked Ginny amusedly.

"Yeah, and he was si'ging something." Here Zoey lowered her voice "He doesn't sing too good"

"He's not singing well?" said Ginny laughing, "Well, your daddy is talented in other things, like cooking breakfast!"

Zoey squealed and clapped her little hands "Wha is we going to eat?"

"Why don't you go ask daddy what we _are_ going to eat?" Ginny corrected her. Zoey smiled

"Ok!" she said and jumped out of bed, running down the stairs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Zoey yelled.

Harry turned just in time to catch his daughter and lift her in the air. Zoey squealed in joy and Harry kissed her head in delight.

"Wat are you mak'ing for brekfest?" she asked, giving him hopeful eyes he couldn't resist and was sure were going to get him into trouble in the future.

"Well," he said "I am making some toast and eggs right now and if you'll going to be a good girl and drink all of your milk, you can have some tomatoes too."

Zoey's eyes lit. If there was anything Zoey liked to eat more than chocolate frogs, it was tomatoes. She liked the tomatoes cut into quarters with some salt and if there were olives around, she would eat it together.

Harry had no idea where this tomatoes love came from but he was grateful. Zoey had her mother's build and he was afraid that someday the wind would catch her if she won't eat some more healthy food.

"Really, Now go and wake Scott so we can have some breakfast."

Zoey jumped from his arms and ran to her brother's room, bumping into Ginny who was holding baby Hailey in her arms.

"Sorry mommy!" Zoey yelled.

Ginny shook her head and kissed Hailey's cheek. She was a bit older than a year and a half and was able to walk pretty nicely. Ginny however, knew that Hailey was tad spoiled – she loved it when her mother or father held her in their arms in the morning, when she was still sleepy.

"Scotty! Scotty!" little Zoey yelled and jumped on her six years old brother, shaking him "Scotty! Daddy made brekfest, wake up!" she said in her usual jovial self.

Scott groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. "Scotty!" said Zoey indignantly "Wake up!"

"Geroff Zoey" said Scott blearily.

Zoey pouted, "Wake up Scotty, or I tell mommy dat you took her wand yeste'day!"

Scott immediately woke "You won't!" he mock gasped.

"I will!" said Zoey "If you won't wake!"

Scott hugged Zoey around her middle and pinned her underneath him, starting to tickle her. Zoey immediately started screaming and laughing.

"Sc-co-t-t-y!" she giggled "S-Sto-op!"

"Do you promise you won't tell mom?" said Scott, smiling.

"Yes!" she said between gasps. Scott stopped tickling her and Zoey got up from underneath him and crawled under his legs.

Scotty chuckled. This girl was the queen of the house, had everyone wrapped around her little finger. He ran his hand over his red hair and yawned.

Zoey took his hand and dragged him downstairs. They weren't, however, prepared for what they saw:

Ginny and Harry were snogging in the kitchen and baby Hailey was sitting in her high chair looking at them in interest.

Zoey giggled and Scott let out a disgusted sound "Mom! Dad! You scarred me for life!"

Harry and Ginny broke the kiss and Ginny turned to look, slightly flushed, at them.

"Breakfast?" she suggested, still blushing.

"Yeah!" said Zoey happily, and sat near the table. Scott sat near her and his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Hungry are you?" said Harry with a smile "Where's Brad?"

Zoey shrugged "Dunno" said Scott, still a little sleepily.

"BRAD!" yelled Ginny making the occupants of the kitchen flinch; she sounded too much like grandma right now.

"Coming!" said the distant voice of Brad. A minute later, a thundering sound was heard on the steps and brad came into his kitchen, his hair ruffled from whatever he was doing before.

He sat next to his baby sister and kissed her cheek before Ginny and Harry put their plates on the table and filled them with food.

Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, holding each other's hand under the table and squeezing it gently every once in a while.

The occupants of the table ate in silence; they appreciated the time they had together and enjoyed the time they were together.

Harry chuckled when he saw Ginny unsuccessfully trying to get Hailey to eat her porridge.

Zoey and Scott were watching in fascination as Ginny tried to force the food into Hailey's mouth and Harry grinned when he saw Zoey drank all of her milk.

"What are you grinning about Harry? Make yourself useful and make Hailey eat," said Ginny.

Harry's grin slipped off his face and he pouted. Zoey giggled and Ginny, Brad and Scott rolled their eyes at their father's childish behaviour.

Ginny thrust the plastic spoon into Harry's hand and Harry moved to sit near Hailey. Harry looked deep into Hailey's hazel eyes.

"Now you listen here Hailey, open your mouth and let daddy get that delicious porridge into your mouth so we can all play later ok?"

Zoey giggled at the babyish tone Harry took and even Ginny smirked, but to their astonishment, Hailey opened her mouth and let Harry feed her.

"Harry!" gasped Ginny.

"Shh Ginny, watch and learn" smirked Harry. Ginny kicked his shin.

"I cannot believe she let you feed her!" Ginny said.

Harry just smirked and fed Hailey, watching in delight every time she opened her mouth.

"Daddy!" Zoey said loudly, averting Harry's eyes from Hailey "You promised me tomato!"

"I did," said Harry "and you will get your tomato when I'll finish feeding your sister," said Harry patiently.

"It's not fair!" said Zoey "You promised!"

"And I won't break the promise Zoey; I just need you to be patient." Said Harry.

Ginny watched the exchange "Zoey, daddy's feeding Hailey right now and when he'll finish he'll make you tomatoes," she said to her pouting daughter.

"Fine!" huffed Zoey "I'm not t'king to you daddy!" she said.

The boys sat in silence and watched the argument with their eyebrows up; Zoey never was the troublemaker.

When Harry finished he cleaned his robes with a quiet _Scourgify_. He got up and went to the kitchen with a sigh.

He summoned a plate and a knife, pulled out a tomato from the refrigerator and started cutting it, adding small amounts of salt every now and then.

When he finished he cleaned his hands and went to the dining table, putting the tomatoes on the table in front of Zoey.

Zoey's eyes lit "T'ank you daddy!" she squealed, forgetting about her promise not to talk to Harry, and started chewing her tomatoes hungrily.

Harry chuckled. "Just be patient next time Zoey."

But Zoey didn't listen, she was too engrossed in chewing her tomatoes. Harry and Ginny shared an amused look.

When they finished eating, Ginny took the plates to the kitchen and started washing them, hearing the kids running to play in their rooms.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and she smiled as she felt her husband planting a kiss on her shoulder blade.

She continued to wash the dishes until Harry kissed her neck.

"You know I love you right?" he murmured in her ear and she shivered.

"I know. I love you too." She murmured just as quietly.

"Good." He said and kissed her behind her ear.

Ginny groaned "Harry I'll never be able to finish the dishes like that," she felt Harry nod.

He stopped kissing her but kept his arms firmly on her waist. Suddenly he moved very slowly, taking her with him. Right and left. Right and left. He was rocking her.

Ginny closed her eyes and let him rock her. With a quick spell, she dried her hands and put them on his. Moving together, like dancing, to an inaudible music.

She sighed and turned, putting her arms around his neck and looked deeply into his green eyes she loved so much. Slowly she reached and kissed him.

Softly, gently and lovingly.

He tightened his hold around her and kissed her back.

"Urg! Mom! Dad! I'm scarred for life!" yelled Brad, breaking Harry and Ginny's kiss.

"So we've been told," chuckled Harry.

"For the second time today" added Ginny.

"Is there anything you wanted Brad?" asked Harry.

"Just some chocolate frogs," mumbled Brad.

"We just ate breakfast!" said Ginny sharply.

Brad shrugged and Ginny sighed, walking out of the kitchen muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'boys are always hungry…seven stomachs…'

Harry and Brad chuckled "Redheads, you've got to love them, but never get on their bad side," said Harry wistfully.

"I heard that!" yelled Ginny from the second floor. Harry laughed and swung his arm around Brad's shoulder.

"So, what about these chocolate frogs huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny went upstairs, chuckling at her husband and son's behaviour. She entered Hailey's room and saw Zoey sitting on a large red, fluffy blanket on the floor, playing with Hailey pick-a-boo.

Hailey was giggling and Ginny felt her heart melt. Saturdays were the best days of the week in her opinion. The whole family would be relaxed and mainly enjoy each other's company.

"All right there Zoey?" asked Ginny quietly. Zoey looked up and smiled happily.

"Just watch she won't put in any small objects into her mouth" warmed Ginny before closing the door and going to Scott's room.

She opened the door quietly and saw Scott sitting on his bed and tossing a small Quaffle between his hands.

Ginny came in and sat on the edge of Scott's bed.

"What's wrong baby?"

Scott turned his green eyes to her, "Nothing."

"Come on…" she soothed and scooted closer to him, trying to flatten his read messy hair.

"It's just that Brad is going to Hogwarts in a few months and…and…" Brad didn't seem to want to continue talking to he continued to toss the Quaffle in his hands.

"And you want to go too?" said Ginny kindly. Scott nodded.

"You know, when I was in six, Bill already finished Hogwarts, Charlie was in his sixth year and Percy was in his first year. I was left alone with Fred, George and Ron – not exactly the best company," she said and Scott grinned.

"Besides," she said "I'm not that bad am I? And your sisters and maybe some more siblings…" trailed Ginny and her eyes became dreamy.

"Mom! Are we having another baby?" asked Scott happily.

Ginny smiled and patted Scott's head affectionately "Maybe…"

* * *

"Ginny? Ginny? Ginerva Weasley Potter, you answer me right now!" Molly Weasley's shrill voice was sounded through the fireplace.

Harry heard his mother-in-law's voice yelling and hurried into the living room. He sat on the big sofa in front of the fireplace and grinned. "Hello Molly."

"Oh! Hello Harry dear!" greeted Molly warmly, "Arthur and I wondered whether you'd want to come to dinner with us and the children will have a sleepover here," she said.

Molly Weasley was over sixty now, and had several age lines on her face she didn't like but Arthur insisted made her look even more beautiful. She had seventeen grandchildren she loved dearly and was very happy to have them for a monthly sleepover.

"Sounds good Molly," said Harry, smiling "Let me tell Ginny."

"Tell her to come here will you?" Molly asked. Harry nodded.

"Gin?" he called as he climbed the stairs. He found Ginny talking to Scott, holding him in her lap. "Gin?" he said.

Ginny looked up "Your mom's in the fireplace," he said.

Ginny smiled and kissed Scott's ear "Thanks love," she told Harry and kissed his cheek on her way out, closing the door after her.

"What's up champ?" asked Harry as he placed himself on the bed.

"Nothing, mom just told me about how she was jealous of Uncle Percy for going to Hogwarts when she was six."

"Oh," said Harry "how did you get into this subject in the first place?"

"Never mind…" mumbled Scott.

"Ok," said Harry, knowing to not to push his children, that when they'll be ready, they will talk.

But Scott wasn't the one to wait forever; "I want to go to Hogwarts too! I want to have a wand like you and mom has! I want to do magic!" Scott said the last part in yelling and Harry thought he heard a short pause from the talking in the house.

Scott turned Weasley red huffed. Harry was a bit shocked when he heard his son's outburst.

But then, he thought, it was perfectly understandable that Scott would be jealous of his brother. Harry thought he would be too.

"Well, there's no need to be jealous of Brad. You will have your wand too you know, and even if we will buy you one, you wouldn't be allowed to use it," Said Harry reasonably.

"Why not?" huffed Scott in indignation.

"Because of the Restriction of Underage Sorcery. You can't perform magic outside of school until you're eighteen."

"That's not fair!" yelped Scott.

"I think it is," said Harry.

Being a parent made Harry realise some very important things about the wizarding society, one of them was that the Restriction of Underage Sorcery, being unfair as it is, was perfectly understandable.

Children were very hectic and energetic, they like to make noise and if they are unpleased, they will do anything, but anything to get their purpose. Including hexing their friends and cursing their siblings.

"Think of all the havoc your Uncle Fred and Uncle George would have done without the Restriction."

Scott's face brightened.

"Now, how would you like it if I told you you're going to your grandma's for a sleepover with your cousins?"

"Yay!" yelled Scott and enveloped his father in a massive hug. Harry laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad?" said Scott, suddenly serious "Why does Ben have two grandmas and I have just one?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. "Come here champ," he said and turned Scott so he was now sitting on his lap.

"You see, many years ago there was a wizard that became bad. He was very evil and did some pretty bad things to wizards who didn't believe that muggle-borns should be educated to learn magic.

My parents were one of these people and one day, when I was about one year old, this man came to my house and killed my mother and my father," Said Harry.

"But how did the evil man know where your mom and dad lived? There are a lot of wizards," asked Scott.

"That's a story for another time I think," said Ginny from the door.

The boys looked up and Ginny smiled "Go help your sister pack her bag for grandmas," said Ginny "I will come to help you in a minute."

Scott went out of the room, shooting a suspicious glance to his parents before shutting the door.

Ginny smirked at Harry "Can I have a story too?" she asked in a babyish voice.

Harry smirked back and patted on his lap "Of course."

Ginny sat on his lap and Harry hugged her close to his body, smelling her hair and kissing her neck. Ginny's head tilted back.

"What about that story huh?" she mumbled.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl with red hair. She had six big overprotective brothers," Ginny giggled, "When this girl was little, she heard a story, about a boy – the-boy-who-lived and wanted to meet him." Harry said in a storyteller voice.

Ginny snorted, "That's an understatement."

Harry shushed her "When she was eleven, she met his on a train platform on his way to school. To her surprise, the boy became best friends with the girl's brother.

"When she met him one summer, when she was eleven and he was twelve, she immediately had a crush on him, even though he was skinny and had huge glasses."

"He had a beautiful pair of green eyes though," said Ginny.

"Hush Gin, that's beside the point," said Harry "Anyway, the boy didn't like her back, maybe because she once accidentally put her elbow in the butter dish."

"Hey!" said Ginny "Don't remind me!"

Harry ignored her "However, when the boy was sixteen, he noticed how beautiful the girl was and had a crush on her. The girl however, had already given-up on the boy and dated big, ugly, obnoxious boys," Ginny hit him on his arm.

"But when the boy asked the girl out one day, to his surprise, she said yes. Weeks and months passed and the boy realised he was falling in love with her. So when she graduated, he proposed and she said yes.

They boy and the girl are now living happily together with their four beautiful children, that obviously took after their mom," finished Harry.

Ginny sighed and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "Five," she mumbled.

Harry abandoned his storyteller voice "What?" he asked in astonishment.

"Five children. I'm pregnant."


End file.
